This Cannot Be Happening
by Zaikia
Summary: I always knew my life was normal, that is until I bought a Chevrolet Camero and found a cube looking thingy in my backyard, which happened to be the All Spark. I almost get killed by a giant alien robot named Barricade and I'm saved by Bumblebee.
1. Chapter 1: school and buying a new car

**This cannot be Happening**

Summary: I always knew my life was normal, that is until I bought a Chevrolet Camero and found a cube looking thingy in my backyard, which happened to be the All Spark. I almost get killed by a giant alien robot named Barricade and I'm saved by Bumblebee. I meet the rest of the Autobots. Yep, I have definitely gone crazy. Nope! This cannot be happening to me…..

_**Chapter 1: school and buying a new car**_

BEEP…………BEEP…………..BEEP

I reached out and slammed my fist down on my alarm clock. I looked at the time: 6.30. I sighed groggily. "I hate Monday's…."

I dragged myself out of bed and went into the bathroom to get ready for school. Where are my manners? My name is Shay Moore; I'm a 17 year old girl in her junior year of High School. I took a shower, dried off and got dressed. I then stared at myself in the mirror.

I had a slender body, normal height for any girl in high school. I have straight, elbow length jet black hair with red, blue and blonde streaks. Some of my hair went over the right side of my face in an emo way and pale green eyes. I also have two piercings on my left eyebrow, two piercings on my bottom lip right side and two piercings on each ear. I had on a black choker, a silver locket and a ring around my neck, which was my class ring. I wore black jeans with a black short sleeve shirt and a black zip up jacket with biker boots.

I grabbed my bag and headed for downstairs, where I smelled pancakes. On my way down, I missed a step and fell down the stairs the rest of the way.

"Ow….." I said when I hit the end.

"Shay, you okay?" My mother, Susie asks.

"I'm peachy cean." I replied. I stood up, brushed myself off and snatched a piece of toast from the plate in the kitchen and then heard the bus honk. "Oops! Gotta go! Bye!"

"Don't forget your father is picking you up after school!" my mom yelled as I ran out the door towards the bus.

I hopped onto the bus and sat beside my best friend Ashley. Ashley was pretty, long blonde hair and blue eyes. But she and I had the same interests. Anime, video games, horror movies…the works.

"Soooo how was your weekend?" Ashley asks.

I shrugged. "Eh, same old boring weekend. I just updated on my stories. Almost 80 reviews for my Transformers one."

"I got good ideas, but nobody will review." Ashley says.

"Oi, I review." I said.

We both just laughed and 10 minutes later, the bus arrived at the high school. We both got off and headed in.

………………..

"Now, this acid can eat through the skin of a human…"

I sighed. The teacher talked on forever. "This class is **Soooo** boring." Ashley says. She laid her head down in her arms.

I nudged her. "Pay attention Ash."

She stuck her tongue out at me.

The teacher, Mr. Cox handed all of us a paper with instructions on it and we were already paired up to do some kind of project involving acid.

"Okay, number 1….carefully and slowly pour the acid in the beaker." I read. Ashley did that.

"Hey! You're not supposed to do-!"

**BOOM**

Smoke filled the room and everyone coughed. The smoke finally cleared and what we saw were Andy Quire and Dave Washington covered in sot. I guess they mixed the acid with the baking powder. Bad combination.

"Mr. Quire and Mr. Washington, I will see you both after school." Mr. Cox says.

Ashley and I had to cover our mouths to contain our laughs.

That made my day.

…………………..

Ha! Finally, Monday is over! I was currently sitting on the large steps of the school, waiting for my dad. Then, I saw a silver car pull up. My dad, Tim was in it.

I got in and we drove off. "So, why did you have to pick me up?"

"Well, I know Christmas isn't here yet, but….we've decided to get you a car." My dad says, smiling.

"OMG! I love you!" I squealed. I had gotten my license about 5 months ago and was waiting for a car.

We drove into the car place (Me: anyone know the name of the store?) and got out. I went looking around while my dad went to go talk with the car dealer.

I was walking around when I stopped and saw the car I wanted. A 2009 Chevrolet Camero and it looked brand new. I then ran over to where my dad was. "I know what car I want!"

I showed him and he and dealer agreed it to be 4,000 dollars. Of course, I paid for half.

I was busy looking at the car. _Jeez, this is like the scene from the Transformers movie. _

Man, I sure kinda wished giant alien robots existed…..


	2. Chapter 2: cube and the attack

**This Cannot Be Happening**

_**Chapter 2: a cube looking thingy and the attack **_

The next day was Tuesday, which I also disliked. I had already taken a shower, gotten dressed and was heading to my car when suddenly, I tripped over something.

"Ow!" I yelped when I hit the ground, scraping my palms. "Okay! What tripped me?!" I looked over my shoulder and saw a grey corner sticking out of the ground.

I started to dig out the thing with my hands and when I was done, I gasped loudly. It was the All Spark. "Oh shit…." I whispered. "What am I gonna do?"

I sat there for a minute, glad my parents were at work. I then came up with an idea. I went into the garage, grabbed a shovel and grabbed the cube, walking into the forest behind me. For the next half hour, I dug a hole about 10 feet deep. I'm glad I decided to grab rope. I then put the cube in the hole and put the dirt in for the next 10 minutes.

Once I was done, I went back to the house and cleaned up, going to school.

…………….

"Oi, what's wrong Shay?"

I was snapped out of my thoughts, blinking. "Huh?"

"Jesus, do you have a fever or something?" Ashley put her hand to my forehead and then brought it back. "Hmm, no fever, but you look pale."

"Oh, I guess I'm just tired. Its Tuesday ya know?"

"Yeah." Ashley bought my lie.

_If that's really the All Spark, then that means my car has to be Bumblebee….and that means giant alien transforming robots do exist….oh man, why is this happening to me? _

"Come on Shay!" Ashley dragged me down the hall to our next class.

I was busy listening to the teacher when I clearly felt a faint rumble. I waited a few seconds before there was another.

Ashley noticed me. "Shay, what's wrong?"

"Shhh." I say.

"Shay is something the matter?" the teacher asks.

"Do you feel that?" I ask.

The whole class was quiet and then there was a rumble, but it was louder.

"What is that?" Ashley whispers.

Just as she said that, there was another rumble. I went to the windows and looked out. I gasped. "Oh my god…..this cannot be happening…….." I whispered.

What I saw had to be a dream or more like a nightmare. It was a Decepticon; Barricade.

I saw his arm transform into some kind of cannon, pointed right at me. "Oh shit!" I cursed. I turned to the class. "Everyone down!!"

Everyone got down on the ground as the wall behind me exploded. Smoke filled the room.

Students were coughing and I saw through the smoke, Barricade walking towards the school. I knew he was after me. "I can't freaking believe this!" I grabbed my bag and put it on my back and then ran past Ashley, who grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?!" she asks. I could see she had pure horror in her eyes.

"Just get everyone out of the school!" I yelled and ran out of the classroom, down the stairs and another wall exploded as I went past.

"Human!!!"

"Shit! Oh shit!!" I cursed. I ran into the school library and proceeded to run out the back door. But when I got there, the door was locked. "You have got to be kidding me!!"

The roof of the library came down and I nearly got crushed by a piece of large concrete. I saw Barricade glaring down at me with those devil eyes.

"Damnit!!" I took a step back and then ran through the door, the glass breaking and I fell to the ground. I felt shards of glass sink into my skin. "No time!" I panted and got up, running.

I had no time to get to my car, so I just kept running. It's a good thing I decided to take track the last three years. Made me fast and hard to get tired.

I looked behind me to see Barricade running after me, people screaming in fear and getting out of the way. I wouldn't blame them. What would you do if you saw a giant alien robot coming down the street?

I continued to run as fast as I could.

"Give us the cube girl!!" Barricade shouted.

"Fat chance!!" I shouted back.

That only made him angrier.

He then transformed into his car mode, which was a ford mustang police car.

I saw him coming up behind me. I knew he was gonna run me over. Then, I heard a crash and stopped, looking back to see my car crash right into Barricade, shoving him to the side and down a different street. My car stopped beside me and the door opened.

"Get in!"

I took my car's advice and jumped right into the front seat. The door closed and we drove off. I looked behind to see Barricade recover and was now driving after us.

"Go! Go! Go!" I shouted.

After driving for a while and trying to get Barricade off our tails, my car drove into an abandoned construction sight. My car spinned and then the door opened and I was pushed out by an invisible force onto the ground.

Then my car began to transform. Legs, arms, torso and then head. My eyes widened. It _was _Bumblebee.

He was standing protectively over me. As I stood up, Barricade came driving in. He transformed, yelling something in alien language and tackled Bumblebee to the ground.

Barricade came after me and I backed away. Then, a little robot came out of his chest. Frenzy. It was speaking gibberish in its alien language.

I turned on my heel and ran for my dear life. Frenzy close behind me.

I ran into the construction sight and ran up some steps, tripping over some and climbing up to the top. I came to a board that was wobbly. Man, I HATED heights.

Frenzy was closing in behind me and I carefully walked over it, holding my arms at my sides to keep my balance. Once I reached the end, I looked for any kind of weapon and found an axe. I grabbed it and brought it down on the board. It cracked and then cracked again as Frenzy walked over it. I brought the axe down again and it broke. Frenzy fell was a screech.

I panted heavily and sighed in relief. Suddenly, a claw grabbed my ankle and pulled me to the ground. Frenzy pulled himself up and climbed on top of me. It attempted to scratch my face and a few scratches did.

I reached for the axe and grabbed it, bringing it down on Frenzy's leg. He screeched out in pain and rolled off me, clutching his leg. I stood up and brought the axe down with a scream onto Frenzy's chest and kept bringing it down until the red in his eyes flickered and then finally faded. He went limp.

I panted and dropped the axe, walking past the dead Frenzy. I was walking towards another flight of stairs when something jumped on my back, clawing and grabbing. "Get off you fucker!!!" I grabbed Frenzy and threw him to the ground. I then stomped on his head God knows how many times. Just until his head was crushed and un-repairable.

I walked down the stairs and saw that Barricade had been knocked out and was unconscious in a ditch. I saw Bumblebee walking towards me.

He stopped in front of me and waved at me. I chuckled a little and waved back. "Uh hi….."

"Surprised or shocked?" Bumblebee asks.

Whoa and he can speak too!! Awesome. "Uh, both I guess. I never knew you guys existed."

"Comes with the All Spark. By the way, where is it?"

"I hid it so the Decepticons wouldn't find it." I replied.

All of a sudden, there was lightning in the sky. We both looked up.

"Let's go meet the others." Bumblebee says and transforms into his car mode. I gulped.

This cannot be happening……….


	3. Chapter 3: meeting the Autobots

**This Cannot Be Happening**

**Me: These are the Autobots and Decepticons. **

**Autobots: **

Optimus Prime- blue Peterbuilt semi-truck with red flames

Bumblebee- 2009 Chevrolet Camero, yellow with black stripes

Jazz- grey Pontiac Solstice

Ratchet- search and rescue Hummer H2

Ironhide- GMC Top Pickup truck

Blackfire- sports car with red flames

Jetfire- SR-71 Blackbird or jet

Arcee- a red motorcycle

Chromia- a blue motorcycle

Mudflap- red Chevrolet Trax

Skids- twin to Mudflap- green Chevrolet beat

Sideswipe- silver Chevrolet Corvette

Jolt- blue Chevrolet volt

Wheelie- small radio-controlled monster truck

**Decepticons: **

Megatron- Cybertronian stealth bomber

Starscream- F-22 raptor jet

Bonecrusher- military mine clearer

Barricade- ford mustang police car

Frenzy- boombox

Blackout- MH-53 low rave chopper

Brawl- armored tank

Soundwave- Cybertronian craft (jet)

Ravage- a large one eyed cat

Scorponok- large scorpion

The Fallen- Cybertronian aircraft

Demolisher- mining excavator

Devastator- 100-120 feet tall

Scavenger- mining excavator, torso

Hightower- crawler crane, left arm

Long Haul- dump truck, right leg

Mixmaster- concrete mixer truck, head

Rampage- bulldozer, left leg

Scrapper- loader, right arm

Overload- back

Sideways- Audi R8

Scalpel- spider like- microscope

_**Chapter 3: Meeting the Autobots**_

Bumblebee drove down an ally way with me in the front seat. I sighed tiredly and rubbed my eyes. _I'm probably in some crazy dream….._

Finally, Bumblebee stopped in a wide open area and I got out. Just as I was getting out, I heard a rumbling sound and a blue Peterbuilt semi-truck with red flames came down the ally way. Then, I heard honks and turned around to see more vehicles coming down the ally ways. In all, I counted 11. That's a lot of robots. Then, I heard a sound above and saw a SR-17 Blackbird jet.

The ones that came down were a grey Pontiac Solstice, a search and rescue Hummer H2, a GMC Top Pickup Truck, a black sports car with red flames, a red motorcycle, a blue motorcycle, a red Chevrolet Tax, a green Chevrolet Beat, silver Chevrolet Corvette, a blue Chevrolet Volt, and a small monster truck.

I looked back to see the Peterbuilt truck transform. All the other vehicles began to transform also, including Bumblebee. Once all of the vehicles were transformed, the Peterbuilt one knelt in front of me.

"Are you Shay Jean Moore?"

"Y-yeah." I replied.

"My name is Optimus Prime. We are atomonus robots from the planet Cybertron."

I was too shocked to speak. "But you can call us Autobots for short." The Hummer says.

"A………" I could hardly even say a letter.

"What's crackin' little bitches?" the Pontiac says and does a somersault, sitting on a car. "This looks like a cool place to kick it."

"W-where'd he learn to talk like that?" I finally ask.

"We have learned Earth's languages through the world wide web. This is Jazz." Optimus replies. "My weapons specialist, Ironhide."

I turned to see the GMC pick up robot show me his cannons. "You feelin' lucky punk?"

"Our medical officer, Ratchet."

"Hmm, I smell a strange liquid." Ratchet announces.

"It's called blood." The black sports car says.

"This is Blackfire."

"What's up little lady?"

"Uh…..nothing…I guess…." I reply.

"My first lieutenant Jetfire."

"Pleasure to meet the One." Jetfire says.

_The One? What's that mean? _I thought.

"This is Arcee and Chromia." Optimus points to the red motorcycle and blue motorcycle.

"Nice to meet you Shay." Arcee says.

"This is Mudflap and Skids, they are twins." Optimus says to the red Chevrolet and green Chevrolet.

They waved at me. Huh, not very talk able.

"Sideswipe."

"Pleasure." The silver Chevrolet says.

"Jolt and Wheelie." Optimus says to the blue Chevrolet and the monster truck.

"W-why is this happening to me?" I ask.

"You were chosen by the stars." Optimus replied.

"Stars?" he nodded.

I suddenly felt dizzy. "I don't feel so good……" was the last thing I said before the ground came up to meet me.

…………………..

"What's her condition Ratchet?"

"Well, far as I know, she had some small shards of glass impended in her back, some scratches and bruises. Other than that, she'll be fine."

That's the first thing I heard when consciousness came back to me. I realized I was lying down in the back seat of Bumblebee. I slowly got up, trying not to make noise. I saw that we were at one of the cliffs outside of town and it was already dark out.

"Bumblebee?" I ask, my voice was hoarse for some reason.

"You're awake." He says, even though he is in car mode.

"What time is it?" I ask, rubbing my eyes.

"It is 2 in the morning."

Damn, no wonder I was so tired. I opened the door and got out, stretched my sore limbs. Ratchet and Optimus noticed me. "How do you feel?" Ratchet asks.

"To be honest Ratchet, I feel like someone had run me over about a billion times." I yawned, rubbing the back of my neck.

The two robots chuckled a little. "What happened?" I ask.

"You fainted." Ratchet replied.

"More like passed out." Blackfire noted.

I crossed my arms. "My parents are probably worried sick about me. You guys can't come back home with me."

"How are we supposed to protect you?" Arcee asks.

I sighed, scratching my head. "Alright, but you cannot transform. You guys are lucky I live in the middle of nowhere….." I muttered, getting in the front seat of Bumblebee.


	4. Chapter 4: explanation

**This Cannot Be Happening**

_**Chapter 4: explanation **_

Bumblebee pulled up into the driveway of my house. I'm really glad my parents decided to get a house with a long and big driveway. The other 13 Autobots also parked in the driveway and I got out of Bumblebee. "Now listen, under ANY circumstance, DO NOT transform."

"Yeah yea, we got it." Mudflap says.

I took a deep breath and exhaled. "Here goes nothing…." I walked up to the front door and entered, immediately hugged by my parents.

"Shay, where have you been?!" Tim asks.

"We saw you on the news being chased by that…thing!" Susie says.

I yanked myself away from them. "Okay, not too many questions. That 'thing' that was chasing me…..was a Decepticon."

"You mean, like in the movie 'Transformers'?" Tim asks. He liked Transformers too.

I nodded. "They're outside right now in the driveway."

"The Decepticons?"

"No, the Autobots. The Decepticons are trying to kill me."

"Why?" Susie asks.

"Because they know I have the All Spark. But I buried it in the forest about 10 feet down. It'll be hard for them to find it." I explained.

Right then and there, my mom fainted. I paled. "Well, I was expecting that."

My dad put my mom on the couch. "I'm gonna go talk to them….be right back…." I left back outside. "Okay, I want you guys to quietly, drive around to the back."

"Why?" Jolt asks.

"Just because we're out in the middle of nowhere doesn't mean cars don't come by often." I replied.

They listened and drove around to the back. I followed. I rubbed my temples. "Okay, since my school has now been destroyed by Barricade, I can't go to school and tomorrow is Wednesday…….I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Didn't you kill Frenzy?" Bumblebee asks.

"Yep, that little fucker….."

"Way to go!" Jazz cheered.

I chuckled a little. "Yeah…..but right now, I'm going in and taking a shower and going to bed. Nighty-night…" I yawned and went inside.

……………………….

BEEP………….BEEP………….BEEP………………

**SLAM**

I slammed my fist down on my alarm clock and poked my head out from under the covers to look at the time. It was 6:30. "Meh, I'm going back to sleep………"

I laid my head down and sleep took over me.

Some time later, I woke. It was almost noon. Since it was almost November, I dressed in black jeans, a long sleeve black shirt and put a heavy sweatshirt on because I was FREEZING! I put on my shoes and headed downstairs.

"Morning Shay." Susie says.

"……." I sat down at the kitchen table and let my head hit the table with a bang.

"You okay?" my dad asks.

I gave a brief nod. "Just still shocked this is all happening……"

"Ashley called about an hour ago. She seems really worried." Susie says, sitting down at the table.

"I'll call her back later…." I sighed, grabbing the pot of coffee and drinking almost half. I whipped my chin on my sleeve. Damn, now I felt more awake!

I went out to my backyard, where the Autobots were. "Good mornin'!" Mudflap says.

"……I hate mornings…."

"It is close to 12:00." Optimus says.

"Whatever, Bee, can you drive me to my friend's house? I gotta talk to her." I ask.

"Sure." Bumblebee replied.

"Here, take this." Optimus handed me some kind of small beeping thing. "It's a tracking device, so we know where you are."

"Oh, this'll come in handy." I say as I get into Bumblebee.

……………..

"**SHAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

I was tackled down to the ground by Ashley. "OMFG! You're okay!"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just a little sore." I replied, pushing Ashley off me. We both stood up.

"So, what happened? And was that a giant alien robot running after you?" she asks.

"Whoa there Ash! One question at a time. First, we're going to my house so I can introduce you to the other bots." I say.

"There's more?"

"Yep."

We arrived at my house and went into my backyard. "Guys, you can transform."

"But you specifically said we couldn't." Wheelie says.

"I don't care, do it."

They all transformed and Ashley's eyes were the size of saucers. "This is my best friend Ashley, Ashley these are the Autobots."

"Pleasure to meet ya little lady." Sideswipe says.

Then, Ashley fainted right beside me. I sighed, slapping my hand to my face. "I knew this was gonna happen…." I knelt down and snapped my fingers in her face. "Ashley, time to wake up."

She didn't stir. My eyes narrowed. "Damnit Ash, wake up!" I slapped her. She bolted right up.

"Who?! What?! Where?!" she looked around. "Oh….this is for real huh?"

"Yeah, for real……"

………………….

"In all, how many Decepticons are there?"

"From what I saw, there are at least 14, not including Frenzy. But, there is the biggest Decepticon of all, Devastator. He is really 7 smaller robots, but when they combine together, well….let's just say it ain't gonna be pretty." Jazz explained.

I put my hand to my chin. "14 Decepticons and 14 Autobots, fair."

"One of the Decepticons is called The Fallen." Optimus announced.

"The Fallen, what's that?" Ashley asks.

"The Fallen is actually compared to Judas Iscariot." He replied. "He corrupted Megatron into forming the Decepticons."

"And that's how the war started…." I say.

"Correct."

"What happens if Megatron gets the All Spark?" Ashley asks.

"The human race will be annihilated." Jetfire replied.

Ashley and I exchanged looks. "We are so screwed…."

I scratched my head. "I hid the All Spark in a good place. So, if the Decepticons actually managed to capture me, I'll just tell them I hid it somewhere else, like dumped it into the ocean or something…."

"We won't let that happen. If the Decepticons do manage to capture you, they'll torture you until you beg for mercy." Ratchet said.

"And they can tell if you're lying." Ironhide added.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm an expert at lying."


	5. Chapter 5: the attack

**This Cannot Be Happening**

**Me: I just watched 28 Days Later and 28 Weeks Later earlier today. Now I have that 28 theme by John Murphy stuck in my head, cool song. **

_**Chapter 5: the attack**_

"Got any fives?" I looked up from my deck of cards to Ashley.

Ashley then laid down her cards. "Go fish."

"Damnit!" I slammed my fist down on the table and threw my cards onto the table. "How come you always beat me?"

Ashley shrugged. "I'm just good I guess."

"Shay, did you lose 'Go Fish' again?" dad asks.

"Yeah." I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest.

**BOOM**

An explosion was heard and it shook the entire house. "What the hell was that?!" my mom exclaims.

"Was that an earthquake?" Ashley asks.

I shook my head. "Not even close." I ran out to the front of the house and heard a jet fly overhead. It wasn't any kind of jet, an F-22 raptor. Starscream.

"Shit!" I cursed and ran back into the house. "You guys have to leave now!"

"But-!" Ashley protested, but I stopped her.

"No buts Ashley! You three have to leave now!" I then ran out into the backyard, my parents and Ashley behind me. "Optimus!! They're here!"

"Jazz, get her parents and Ashley out of here now!"

"Roger that!" my parents and Ashley got into Jazz and he drove off.

"What now?" Chromia asks.

"Protect Shay!"

"No! I'm running!" I then ran past Bumblebee and Ironhide, running through the field.

"Shay!! Get back here!!"

I ran as fast as I could. I looked behind me and saw Barricade, Ravage and Sideways coming after me. I picked up the pace and ran faster than I had in my whole life.

Suddenly, Starscream landed right in front of me. I ran right underneath of him and kept running, panting heavily. Then, I heard the roar of an engine. I looked to see Bumblebee beside me.

"Get in!"

"They're after me, not you!!" I could run as fast as a car.

"Optimus told me to protect you!"

"I don't care!" I yelled back. All of a sudden, there was a whining noise and the ground in front of me exploded, sending me flying back. I landed hard on my back. Bumblebee transformed, standing protectively in front of me as Megatron landed on the ground.

"Little Autobot."

"Run Shay!"

Barricade, Ravage and Sideways were closing in. I ran to the left, my feet and legs were getting tired.

Then, the ground exploded behind me.

"I need the human alive!!!" Megatron roared.

_You're not gonna get me! You're not gonna get me! _I thought.

Suddenly, I was tackled down to the ground. I looked over my shoulder and saw Ravage. "Get off me!!" I yelled. Ravage then put one mechanical paw on my head and the other on my wrist, holding me down.

"This cannot be happening…." I repeated over and over again.

Sideways stopped beside us. "About time Ravage."

"Not so fast Deception-punk!" a voice shouted.

Just then, Blackfire transformed. Sideways also transformed and the two began to fight.

_Damnit, what am I supposed to do? I'm trapping._ I thought. Just then, I noticed my other arm was loose. _Heh…._

I swung my arm back, hitting Ravage in the face. My arm hurt, why? Because he was a freaking robot. Ravage loosened his hold on me and I got up and ran.

Just then, my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I answered it while running. "Hello?!"

"_Shay, what's happening?!" _Ashley asks with panic in her voice.

"Well, I'm currently being chased!"

Suddenly, I tripped over something and I fell to the ground, my cell phone falling from my hands.

"_Shay!!!!" _I heard Ashley scream.

I went to grab my cell phone and a large foot stepped on it. I looked up and saw Soundwave. "Oh shit….." I whispered. I scooted back away from him as he approached me.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya little human." His red eyes glared into mine.

"Sure you aren't." I said sarcastically. "Why don't you go to hell?!"

Soundwave reached for me. "Shay, duck!!" I heard a voice say.

I ducked as a missile whizzed above me and hit Soundwave in the chest area. I looked behind me and saw Jolt. "Thanks!" I say.

"Thank me later, run now!"

I nodded and ran past Soundwave. I ran for a couple miles before I came to a large river about 50 feet down. There was a bridge, but it was very wobbly. I carefully began to walk over it.

"Get back here human!!"

I looked behind me and saw Blackout. "Damnit…." I cursed. "Screw it!!" I ran, not caring if the bridge was wobbly or not. Then, one of the planks dropped and I fell. I caught the edge of the board, dangling there.

"Nowhere to run human." Blackout sneered.

I was pulling myself up when a missile whizzed above me and exploded on the bridge. The half I was on fell. I screamed.

The half I was on hit the side of the river wall. I kept hanging on.

"God I hate this! Why is this happening to me?!" I yelled.

"Shay!!!!" I heard Bumblebee call my name.

"I'm over here!!" I yelled. Blackout's arm formed into cannon. My eyes widened. "Hurry!!!"

Just as the power in the cannon appeared, Bumblebee hit Blackout in the head and he fell down into the river. I slid down a little, getting rope burn. "I'm slipping!!" I cried, holding on for my dear life.

From one side to the other, it was 40 feet. Bumblebee stretched out his arm towards me. "Come on! You can make it!"

I was shaking like crazy. I pushed myself up as hard as I could and hurled myself at his hand. I landed right in it and he sighed in relief. "Thank Cybertron you're okay."

I smiled a little. Suddenly, I saw Barricade. "Behind you!!" I screamed.

Just as I said that, Barricade was tackled by Mudflap and Skids. "Get her out of here Bumblebee!!" Skids shouted.

Bumblebee nodded and held me tight in his hand as he ran back from where I came from. Just then, the ground exploded and I was thrown out of Bumblebee's hand. Before I hit the ground, Ravage caught me. His teeth bit down on my shoulder hard. I screamed.

"Let her go!!" Bumblebee shouted.

Ravage ran off, with me still in his teeth. I pounded on his body. "Let me go!!" I yelled.

He ran past the Autobots towards Sideways and threw me into the car. The doors locked and he drove off with me inside. "No!!!" I screamed, pounding on the glass.

"Be quiet human!!" Sideways yelled.

"Let me out!!!" I pulled on the door handle and I tried to un-lock the door, but it just kept locking. I thrust my elbow into the window and the glass broke.

"Human, I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

"I'd rather die being shot than you!!" I went out headfirst and crawled out of the car, even though it was moving and fell hard onto the ground.

I got up and ran, even though my leg hurt badly.

"Slag it!" Sideways turned around and headed right for me.

I was so scared; I didn't know what to do. "Someone help me!!!" I screamed.

Just as I said that, a foot collided with Sideways and he was thrown away from me. I stopped, looking up. It was Optimus.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

I shook my head. Just then, a missile hit him in the back and he fell. "Optimus!!" I screamed.

There was a loud buzzing sound that filled my ears. It hurt my head. I covered my ears with my hands in an attempt to block it out, but it just got louder.

I sank to my knees. My vision clouded and as I hit the ground, darkness took me.


	6. Chapter 6: captured

**This Cannot Be Happening**

_**Chapter 6: captured**_

The Autobots watched as the Decepticons left. "Where's Shay?" Arcee asks.

"They took her!!" Bumblebee cried.

"Bee, calm down." Jetfire says.

"But they took her Jetfire!! What are we supposed to do now?!" Jetfire swore he saw tears in Bumblebee's eyes.

"Bumblebee, I swear we'll get her back."

"Soon, because I gave her that tracking device." Optimus pulled out a small digital map thingy. "She is 10.2 miles away from here, to the North. Autobots, role out!"

……………..

"Unnnh…." I groaned. God, my head hurt like crazy. My eyes hurt too………hard to open.

After struggling for a few moments, I finally opened my eyes. They were blurry for a second, but then they cleared up. I sat up, holding my head in my palm.

I looked around, seeing I was in some kind of room covered by rocks. "I've gotta get out of here." I said to myself.

Suddenly, I heard a hiss and I looked to see Ravage, who growled at me. I gulped. "Uh….hi?"

"So, the human finally awakens."

I looked up to see Megatron and Starscream. I huddled as best as I could in the corner. "I-I'm not afraid of you." I lied. I was VERY afraid of them to be honest.

"But I think you are. Now, where is the cube?"

"What cube?" I asked, playing dumb.

"The All Spark!!"

I flinched. "What's an All Spark?"

In the blink of an eye, his claw held me down. I gasped. "Don't think you can fool me human. I know you know where the cube is."

"Even if I did know where it was, I'm not telling you Mega-loser!!" I yelled, glaring.

"Scalpel."

Just then, a spider-like robot crawled on top of me. Oh god, I HATED SPIDERS!!!!!!

I paled. "W-what's he gonna do?"

"If you don't tell us where the cube is, Doctor here will dissect you." Starscream replied.

_D-dissect! I don't wanna be roamed around!! _

"So, are you going to tell us?"

"In your dreams pal!" I yelled.

"Suit yourself. Scalpel..."

One of the robot's legs turned into a sharp point at the end. It then stabbed my thigh. I screamed. I panted heavily. "I'm…not telling you! So **FUCK OFF!!!!" **I said through clenched teeth.

The sharp point in my thigh twisted and I screamed again. God, it hurt so freaking bad!!!

"Tell us or face the consequences!!"

"I'd rather die!!"

Two more of the spider's legs turned sharp at the ends and stabbed my upper arm and hand. I screamed out loudly in pain. "ALRIGHT!!! ALRIGHT, I'LL TELL YOU!!!!" I screamed.

"Good choice." Starscream said.

I panted heavily, sweat rolling down my face. I took a deep breath. "It's…..it's in New York."

"How far is that?"

"2,000 miles East. I buried it ten feet underground under the largest tree in the middle of Central Park. You'll find it there." I answer. I just hope he bought it.

There was silence for a few moments. "Scalpel, release her."

The sharp points came out and I sighed in relief. Megatron also released me. "You'd better be right or I'll come back here and kill you. Let's go Starscream." The two robots left the place.

Ravage and Scalpel were still in the room. I curled up into a tight ball and began to silently cry. The stab wounds hurt and my body ached all over.

I just closed my eyes and waited for this nightmare to be over.

…………………

The Autobots stood outside a large cave. "Is she in there?" Jazz asks.

"That's what the tracking device shows." Optimus replied and put the map digital thingy away. "Be careful."

He fired a missile that destroyed the rocks guarding the entrance and he, Jazz and Bumblebee went in.

They came around a corner and found Shay curled up in a ball, with Scalpel and Ravage with her. The two Decepticons saw and Jazz stepped on both. "I never liked cats or spiders." He said, brushing his hands off.

Bumblebee rushed to Shay's side. "Shay?" he asks.

………………

"Shay?"

_Who's calling my name? Mom…no….dad…no…..Bumblebee? _

I finally opened my eyes and gazed up at Bumblebee. "Bee?" I ask almost in a whisper.

He nodded. I burst into tears. "What did they do to you?" Jazz asks.

"They…." I sniffled. "Tortured me….that Scalpel guy stabbed me like three times. No wonder they call him Doctor."

"Where are those Decepti-creeps anyway?" Jazz asks.

"I told them where the All Spark was. They bought my lie." I whipped my eyes with my sleeve, but the tears kept coming.

"I think we should take you to a hospital." Optimus suggested.

"Good…..idea…." I said before falling unconscious.

……………….

"Shay? What's wrong with her?" Bumblebee asks. He scooped her up in his hand and they went outside. Ratchet examined her.

"Hmm, blood loss. That's why she's unconscious. We'd better take her to a hospital now."

"Autobots, role out!"

………………..

The nearest hospital was in South Bend, where Shay lived. Bumblebee went into his human mode and carried the unconscious Shay into the hospital.

He had laid Shay down on a stretcher while a doctor checked her eyes. "Her pupils are dilated."

"What does that mean?" Blackfire asks. He was also in his human mode.

"They've gotten larger." The doctor replied. "Stab wounds…bite wounds…what happened to this girl?"

"She got attacked by a wild animal." Optimus replied. He was also in his human mode.

"Alright, we'll take care of her. Nurse! I'll need some help over here!"

Bumblebee sighed sadly.

"I'm sure she'll be alright Bumblebee." Jazz patted his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7: wakening

**This Cannot Be Happening**

_**Chapter 7: wakening**_

_I'm dead….I've gone to Heaven…..my grandma is waiting for me….._

"Hey, I think she's waking….." a distant voice says.

"…..M-mom…?" the word fell from my mouth.

A distant light chuckle. "Not even close."

My eyes scrunched a little bit before they began to slowly open. Light burned my vision and I blinked a few times until it cleared. I saw many people in the room, maybe about 14. "Guys…." I said, my voice was hoarse.

"How'd you know it was us?" Wheelie asks.

"Dunno….I just did…." I replied. "How long was I out?"

"Almost three days. I'm not surprised. You lost a large amount of blood." Ratchet replied.

My eyes were halfway open, halfway closed. I was really tired. "Where am I?"

"The hospital in South Bend, the doctor said you were very lucky to be alive. Maybe your body fought to live." Ironhide answered.

"Actually….I thought I had died……" I tried to get up, but my body hurt like hell, so I decided not to try. "Where are my parents?"

"They're waiting in the waiting room." Chromia said.

"I wanna see them." I sighed.

The Autobots left the room and then my parents and Ashley came in. "Oh my baby!" My mom embraced me tightly.

"Mom, you're hurting me…." I wheezed.

She let go and stroked the side of my face. "Oh Shay, why did this have to happen to you?"

"I dunno mom, things just happen I guess."

"Everything happens, except getting hurt by giant alien robots." Ashley spoke up. She and my dad gave me a light hug, careful not to hurt me.

"What kind of wounds do I have?" I asked. I really didn't remember much.

"Well, you have a stab wound on your left thigh, a stab wound on your right upper arm, a stab wound in your left hand, a large bite mark on your left shoulder, several cuts and bruises and stitches on your left temple." Dad replied.

I chuckled slightly. "That's a lot of wounds."

Just then, the doctor came in. "Your friends told me you were awake. How do you feel?"

"Like crap."

The doctor smiled a little. "I expected that answer. I have given you some strong pain killers, but I'd say you can go home tomorrow."

"That's fine with me." I say. The doctor left.

"Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow. Get some rest sweetie." Mom and dad kissed my forehead. Ashley gave me a hug and they left.

I closed my eyes and instantly fell asleep.

……………….

"Shay?"

"Hmm?" I asked tiredly, slowly opening my eyes and lifting my head to look at my bedroom door. Ashley was standing right there. "What's wrong?"

"There are people here to talk to you." she replied.

"What kind of people?" I ask.

"Looks like from the government."

I sighed. "Alright, I'll be right down."

Ashley left. I yawned and sat up. I wore black pajama pants with a black tank top over it. You could still see the bandages around my left shoulder, the bandages on my right upper arm and bandages on my left hand. There was a gauze pad tapped to my left temple. I still had several cuts and bruises, but they were healing.

I got out of bed and walked downstairs, seeing five men in black suits. "Can I help you gentlemen?" I ask, scratching my head.

"You're Shay Moore?" one of them asks.

"Yeah."

"I'm Agent Johnson, we would like to ask you a few questions." The first man replied.

"Whatever." I sat down on the couch beside my parents and Ashley.

"Now, the video we saw on the news was you, being chased by one of these alien robots, correct?" Johnson asks.

I nodded my chin in my right palm. "And we guessed those robots are called Transformers, correct?"

"Yes, how did you know?" I ask.

"…..I saw the movie." Johnson said, a little embarrassed. "Anyway, we would like to know why these beings are after you."

I yawned, cracking my fingers. "Alrighty. For what I know right now, there are 14 Autobots, who are the good guys protecting me and there are 11 Decepticons. Before, there were 14 Decepticons, but I killed one called Frenzy, a little robot and when the Autobots rescued me, Ravage, a cat-like robot and Scalpel, a spider like robot, those two were killed. So that leads down to 11 Decepticons. The reason the Decepticons are after me, is because of the All Spark. The All Spark is a cube-looking thingy that can bring machines to life, therefore, creating more Transformers. Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons wants to use its power to take over the universe."

"And what happened to you?" Johnson asks about my wounds.

"They tortured me into saying where the All Spark was." I replied. "I told them it was in New York, but actually, it's in the woods behind my house. I buried it."

Johnson nodded. "Alright then, pack your bags."

"Why?" Susie asks.

"Because Shay will have to come with us."

I narrowed my eyes. "How are you gonna protect me? The Autobots have a 100 percent chance dealing with the Decepticons than the army."

"True, but we could help."

I was silent for a minute. "You have a point Agent Johnson. Alright, I'll go with you. But my parents, Ashley, the Autobots and the All Spark have to go with me."

"That's fine, hurry up. We're leaving in 30 minutes."

About 15 minutes later, I had gotten dressed in black jeans, a semi-heavy black sweatshirt over my tank top and black running shoes, just in case. I had packed a small bag with clothes and other things. I had gotten the All Spark and it was in my bag. Somehow, Optimus was able to shrink it smaller so it would fit into my bag.

"Are we ready?" Johnson asks after 30 minutes had passed.

I nodded. We were led out into one of the cars, me and Ashley in one, my parents in the other. We drove off, the Autobots behind us.

Bumblebee had given me some kind of phone so we could talk. Almost like a cell phone, but different. I was staring out the window and Ashley poked me. I looked at her. "What?"

"I'm scared Shay. What's gonna happen if Megatron gets the All Spark?" she asks. There was fear clearly in her eyes.

I sighed. "I don't know Ash. We'll have to wait and see what happens."

We both leaned against each other, exhausted and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: safe and sound or not

**This Cannot Be Happening**

_**Chapter 8: safe and sound….or not**_

"No sight of the Decepticons?"

Jetfire looked down at me. "Nope, they must've really bought your lie."

"And I told you I _was _an expert at lying." I say, hands on my hips. "But I'm surprised they believed me."

"When they find out you've lied to them, they'll try to kill you." Arcee says.

"How can I be killed….if I've got you guys?" I smirked.

"That's the spirit Shay!" Jazz says, pumping his fist into the air.

"Anyway, I'm sorry for running away like that. I almost got myself killed, but I got captured by the Decepticons." I said my head down.

"We rescued you, that's all that matters." Optimus says.

"Yeah……."

"Shay!!!"

I turned around to see Ashley carrying out her laptop. "What's wrong Ash?"

"Look at this!" she exclaims and shows me a video. I gasped. It was the Decepticons, in New York, tearing the place apart to find the All Spark.

"Damnit!! This is all my fault!!" I yelled. "Now numbers of people have died, because of me…."

"The All Spark is safe and they have no clue where we are." Blackfire says.

"I know…but I have a really BAD feeling that I won't be safe for long….."

Bumblebee or Bee is how I like to call him went into his human mode. He looked VERY cute. He had short blonde spiked hair and his blue eyes. He wore simple blue jeans, a white short sleeve shirt with a blue jacket over it. He didn't look any older than me. He stared at me.

I blinked. "What Bee?"

He suddenly caught me in a tight hug. "Ow!! Bee, my shoulder!!" I said in pain.

"I missed you."

I blinked twice. "You….missed me?"

He nodded and then let go of me and smiled. His smile was so cute I just wanted to hug him.

"Well, you _were _captured by the Decepticons. I would guess Bee would miss you." Chromia says.

"Hey, hug again." Jazz says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Blackmail!!" he said happily.

I turned my gaze to Optimus. "And you let him learn this kind of stuff?"

If he was in his human mode, I guess he would pale. "……How am I supposed to know what kind of stuff is on the World Wide Web?"

"You coulda told me before!" I exclaimed.

"I did not know he was going to bring it up."

"….." I glared at Jazz. "If I ever catch you doing blackmail, I'll sic Bumblebee on you."

"Ooooh! I'm shaking in my metal shoes!"

"Bee?"

"Yeah?"

"Sic him!!"

"Oh shit!!" Jazz cursed and went into vehicle mode and drove around while Bumblebee drove after him. We all laughed.

…………………

"This is definitely not good……" Ironhide says.

"What's not good?" Ashley asks.

"The Decepticons know the All Spark is hidden somewhere else and they know we've rescued you." Sideswipe replied.

"Do you see an F-22 raptor jet throwing bombs down at us?" I ask.

"Well, no…but-."

"Do you see a ford mustang police car heading here? Do you see ANY Decepticons?" I ask, hands on my hips.

Sideswipe sighed. "No, I don't."

I smiled. "Then we're fine."

"But you yourself said you wouldn't be safe for long." Wheelie says.

"That's because I was worried at the time. Don't worry; I'm sure we'll be safe." I say.

Oh….they don't even know how freaking scared I am.


	9. Chapter 9: Starscream joins the Autobots

**This Cannot be Happening**

_**Chapter 9: Starscream joins the Autobots**_

"We've spotted a Decepticon!!" Arcee says, running into my room.

"Who is it?!" I ask. Have they found me?

"It's Starscream!"

"Fuck!!" I cursed. I followed Arcee outside the base and watched as an F-22 Raptor landed on the ground and transformed into Starscream. "Battle positions!!" I yelled to the Autobots.

Everyone got into a battle position and I hid behind Bumblebee's leg while glaring up at Starscream. "If you're here for the All Spark, you'll have to kill me to get it!"

"Shut up girl, I came to talk." Starscream says.

"Make me and that's a bunch of B.S.!" I shot back.

"What's B.S. mean?" Skids asks.

"Bullshit." I replied.

"How did you find us Starscream?" Optimus asks.

"Your human's little tracking device. I have her programmed into my system."

"**SHIT!!!!" **

"Bad language coming from a human." Starscream sneered.

"I would say the same asswipe!"

"Stupid human."

"Prick!"

"I would refrain calling me any more names little girl."

Several veins appeared on my forehead. The Autobots backed away, like I had grown 4 heads. **"THAT'SIT!!!GIVEMEAFUCKINGBAZOOKA!!!I'LLBLASTHISASSTOMOONANDBACK!!!!!" **

"I have no idea what she said." Wheelie says.

"I think it went along the lines of 'that's it, give me a fucking bazooka, I'll blast his ass to moon and back'." Blackfire replied.

I glared hard at the Decepticon. "Why are you here?"

"Like I said, I came to talk."

"And why should we believe you Decepticon-punk?" Jazz asks, pointing his cannon at Starscream.

I swear Starscream looked like he was gonna blow his top off. "…..I came to talk to Optimus."

"You have no intention of harming Shay?"

"No."

I blinked. **"WHATTTTT?!?!?!?!" **

"Calm down Shay, let me go talk to him."

I huffed. "Fine……"

Optimus and Starscream walked away.

Bumblebee looked down at me and then held out his hand. I climbed onto it. "Should we believe him Bee?" I ask.

"Hmmmmm, I don't know, if Starscream had any intention to harm you, he would've done it already." Bumblebee replied.

I crossed my arms, looking over at the Autobot and Decepticon. "You do have a point Bee. But I'll never believe Starscream."

A few minutes later, the two walked back over. "This might sound crazy, but Starscream wants to join the Autobots."

COMPLETE SILENCE

Until………..

"**WWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT?????!!!!!" **

"You can't be serious Optimus!!" Ironhide says, glaring at the Decepticon.

"Like Bumblebee said, if Starscream had any intention of harming Shay, he would've done it already." Arcee says. "I say we let him join."

"Oh come on! You know what happened last time!!" Jazz says.

"We'll go with what Shay says. Shay, what do you think?" Optimus asks, looking at me.

I stared hard at Starscream, like I was searching his mind. "You want nothing to do with Megatron or the Decepticons?"

"I got tired of doing Megatron's biding. So yes, I want nothing to do with them." He answered.

"You don't want to kill me?"

"No."

"The All Spark?"

"Keep it away from Megatron."

I stood up in Bumblebee's hand and paced in circles. "Let me think." I paced for a little while.

"Uh Shay, you might want to watch where you step." Bumblebee warned.

"I'm watching where I'm-whoa!" I yelled as I fell. I was about 10 feet from the ground when two clawed fingers caught the back of my sweatshirt. I had covered my face with my hands and looked up at Starscream from the crack of my fingers. "Uh…thanks?"

"Be more careful human."

"**MY NAME IS SHAY!!! STOP CALLING ME HUMAN!!!!!" **I screamed at him. He set me on the ground.

I crossed my arms and then sighed. "Alright, I made my decision. Starscream can join."

No clapping, but I knew most of the Autobots had a bone to pick with Starscream.

"Alright, it's settled." Optimus says. "I know most of us are not happy with this situation….but Starscream may be some help to us."

I crossed my arms. Starscream knelt down until we were eye level. "What do you say human? Can we get along?"

"For one, stop calling me human or I'll sic Bumblebee on you and two: I'll see." I replied.

"And how do I pray you will 'sic' Bumblebee on me?"

"He's my guardian. I can make him do whatever I want." I said patting Bumblebee's metal leg.

"Sure ya can human."

"**WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME FUCKING 'HUMAN'?!?!?!?!?" **


	10. Chapter 10: A talk with Starscream

**This Cannot be Happening**

_**Chapter 10: A talk with Starscream**_

It was nighttime and I couldn't sleep. So I decided to go outside where Starscream was. "Shouldn't you be asleep human?" was his question.

"That's the problem, I can't sleep. I just need to talk to someone." I said tiredly. Without thinking, I climbed onto his left wing and lay down on my back, staring up at the stars. "Hey….."

"Hmm?"

"What's outer space like?"

He was silent for a minute. "The universe is a big place child, even us robots could get lost."

I laughed a little at that. "Looking up at the stars is what I did almost every night before all this happened."

"Why?"

"Not sure. It's just a habit."

Suddenly, his cock pit window opened. "Get in."

"Why?"

"I want to show you something."

"O…okay…." I climbed into the cock bit and the window closed. I was strapped in.

"Hold on human." He began to take off.

"Starscream, what are you doing?" I ask.

"Like I said, I want to show you something." And we took off into the sky.

I squealed and covered my eyes with my hands. I did not want to look up OR down. "What's wrong human?" Starscream asks, with a little amusement in his voice.

"I don't like heights. More like I'm deadly afraid of them." I replied.

We continued going up and then we stopped. "Open your eyes human."

I slowly took my hands away from my face and gasped at what I saw out the window. "Oh my god…."

I saw the Earth out the window. It looked so much bigger than I ever imagined. I could see the continents and all the water covering the planet.

"Why are you showing me this Starscream?" I ask.

"You said you wanted to know what outer space was like."

"Hn……" I say. "It's….beautiful…." I yawned loudly. "Let's go back."

We landed back at the military base and I got out of the cock pit and laid down on his left wing on my side. "Mmmmm……….thanks Starscream." I said before my eyes closed.

Before I had actually drifted off, I thought I heard him say 'you're welcome human'.

"Stop calling me human……" I mumbled.


	11. Chapter 11: The Decepticons Attack

**This Cannot be Happening**

_**Chapter 11: The Decepticons Attack**_

POKE………..POKE………….POKE…………..

_Egh…..who's poking me? _

"Ya think Shay and Screamer are getting along now?"

"Hmm, seems so, though Bumblebee seems kinda jealous."

"I am not jealous!!"

I moaned. "Gahhhh, shut up. I'm trying to sleep." I rolled over and then found myself on the ground. "Owie….." I opened my eyes to see Ashley. "What happened?"

"You fell off Starscream's wing." She replied.

I stood up and yawned. "So what? I couldn't sleep."

BOOM

The ground shook. "What the hell was that?!!"

"It's the Decepticons!!" Wheelie says.

"Shay, get inside now!" Optimus says.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" I say, running into the base. Ashley behind me. "The Decepticons are here!" I say as I run into some people in the green army suits.

"We know. Here's the cube. We have to get you out of here safely." Captain Scott says.

Bumblebee drove in. He honked. "Okay, let's go! Ashley, stay here!" I say getting into the car.

"But-!"

"Just stay here!" I yelled and we drove off. We went to where the Autobots were. "Optimus! We're going to Mission City. We might need backup!"

"Autobots, roll out!!"

We drove off, with the army behind us and the Autobots beside Bumblebee, in front and in the rear.

We soon came to a highway and I looked out the back window to see the Decepticons. "Shit!" I cursed.

Then, Optimus transformed and so did Bonecrusher. They went into battle. "He'll be alright Shay." Blackfire assures me.

I nodded. Jetfire and Starscream flew above us as we reached Mission City.

Captain Scott spoke on a radio. "Send F-22's to Mission City. We will need backup. Repeat, we will need backup."

I had gotten out of Bumblebee and he transformed. I put the Cube in my backpack and put my bag on my back. The other Autobots transformed also.

I then watched as 7 robots came and began forming another robot.

"It's Devastator!!" Ironhide says. He and the Autobots got into battle positions.

The ground in front of me exploded and I fell onto my back. I clutched my shoulder, which was throbbing.

"Shay!" Bumblebee rushed to my side.

"I'm okay!" I say and as I tried to get up, my shoulder erupted in pain. I cried out. "I can't move my arm! I think it's dislocated!!"

"What do you want me to do?" Bee asks.

"Grab my arm and jerk it out. It'll pop back in."

"But-."

"Do it Bee!!"

He carefully grabbed my dislocated arm and pulled. I bit back a scream as it popped back into place. "Ahh, much better!"

"Bumblebee look out!!" Arcee yells.

A missile hit Bumblebee in the side and he groaned. "Bee!!" I yelled.

He made a motion that he was alright. I sighed in relief. "Shay!!" Captain Scott ran towards me. "Where's the Cube?!"

"I got it!"

"Okay." He handed me a flare. "Take this flare. There's a tall white building with statues. Go there and get the Cube into safe hands."

I nodded.

"Shay, we will protect you." Sideswipe says.

"Okay." I nod.

"Decepticons attack!!!" I heard Megatron say.

"Shay, get to the building!!"

I ran. I ran as fast as I could to that building.

The Autobots drove off the Decepticons as I ran. I finally reached the building and ran into it and up stairs.

"Where are you human?!!!" I heard Megatron.

I climbed up more stairs and then I reached the roof. I climbed up and saw the choppers. "Hey!!" I set the flare. "I'm over here!!"

I saw the chopper at the edge and ran over, trying to give the Cube to them. Suddenly, the chopper exploded right in front of me and I dropped as I went over me. I screamed.

As I got up, Megatron broke through the surface and I stood behind one of the statues on the corner. I moaned, looking down, regretting it.

"Is it fear or courage that compels you fleshling?"

I held on to the statue, sweat rolling down my face. "Where do I go? Where do I go?"

"Give me the All Spark and you may live to be my pet."

"In your dreams Mega-asshole!!" I yelled.

"Oh, how unwise."

Then he swung some kind of chain with a ball on it, destroying the building and I screamed as I fell.

All of a sudden, I fell into a seat. I opened my eyes, finding myself in a cock pit. "Thanks for the save Starscream!"

"Thank me later! Megatron's on our trail!!"

I looked behind and did see Megatron flying behind us. **"STARSCREAM!!!! YOU BETRAYED ME!!!!"**

"I was tired of you Megatron!! Optimus is a better leader than you'll ever be!!!"

"**I'LL KILL YOU FIRST AND THEN THE HUMAN!!!!!" **

"Starscream, you fucking idiot!!" I yelled. "You pissed him off now!!"

"He deserved it!!"

Starscream did a full upside down to dodge Megatron's missiles. All of a sudden, one of the missiles hit the bottom. I screamed as I was sucked out and fell from the sky.

"SHAY!!!!!!!!!"


	12. Chapter 12: The Final Battle

**This Cannot be Happening**

_**Chapter 12: The Final Battle**_

I screamed loudly as I came up to meet with the ground. "I don't wanna die!!!"

All of a sudden, I was caught and I looked to see Optimus. "I got you Shay."

I looked above to see Megatron coming. "He's coming!!"

"Hold on tight!!"

He began jumping from building to building to the ground. Megatron came down and slammed Optimus to the ground.

Optimus uncovered me. "Shay…."

I turned to him. "You risked your life to protect the Cube."

"Don't say it!!" I yelled. "Don't say you have to sacrifice yourself to destroy the All Spark!! I won't let you do it!!"

"It's the only way."

I heard a whining noise and saw Starscream crash to the ground. "Starscream!!" I ran over.

"No Shay!!"

"Get the human Ravage!!!"

Suddenly, I was tackled down to the ground and I looked over my shoulder to see Ravage. I thought Jazz killed him when they rescued me!!

Ravage roared in my face and aimed for my neck. I held out my arm and he bit down on that instead. I bit back a scream. "Fucker!!!" I grabbed a rock the size of my hand and slammed it onto Ravage's head. He screeched and fell off me. I grabbed a piece of pipe and slammed it through Ravage's head. "Just die!!"

I twisted until the flicker in Ravage's eye was gone. I panted heavily, wincing at my wounded arm. I then remembered Starscream.

I ran through a store for a shortcut and then the ceiling gave out. I looked up just in time for it to fall down on me.

**NOBODY'S POV**

Optimus and Starscream and the rest of the Autobots watched in horror as the building Shay was in collapsed, with her still in it.

Megatron laughed evilly. "Victory is mine!!" he then stopped, remembering the All Spark. "The All Spark!!"

Starscream tackled his former leader and began to pummel the shit out of him. **"I'LL KILL YOU MEGATRON!!!!" **

"Shay!!!!" Bumblebee cried and rushed over to the ruins of the building. He began to dig away the ruins. "Please Shay…please be alive….."

**SHAY'S POV**

Ugh….who's calling my name?

"Shay!!!"

Ugh….Bee? Starscream? Optimus?

I groaned and began to crawl my way through the rubble. My body ached so bad I thought all of the bones in my body were broken. I suddenly saw a light through a crack.

I crawled over and pushed my hand through it, feeling wind.

**NOBODY'S POV**

Bumblebee was digging when he saw a hand push its way through the rubble. "Shay!!!"

He digged away the rubble at that spot and found Shay bleeding, covered in dirt and dry blood. "Shay?" he asks tearfully.

She smiled at him. "Stupid. You really think I can die that easily?"

Bumblebee literally burst into tears, his windshield wipers had to wipe away the water.

**SHAY'S POV**

I heard the Autobots sigh in relief. "We thought you were gone Shay." Jolt says.

I shrugged. "You are a very brave and strong human Shay. We will not forget that." Optimus says.

I watched just in time as Starscream was thrown into a building and fell to the ground, groaning. Megatron approached him.

I gasped. "Starscream!!" I then ran over, startling the Autobots.

"Shay no!!!"

I ran over and stood in front of Megatron, holding my arms out. "Leave him alone Megatron!!" I glared at him hard.

Megatron pinned me down to the ground with his claw. "I'll have fun killing you human."

One of his clawed fingers stabbed my stomach. I screamed out loudly in pain.

"Megatron!!" Starscream again tackled him to the ground. I panted heavily, holding my hands over the wound.

_Shit….I'm gonna die….I'm gonna die…..No! Stop it Shay!! Save Starscream!! _

Ignoring the pain in my stomach, I got up and limped towards Megatron. I went right below his spark and got out the All Spark. It began to go into his Spark. "Rot in hell Megatron!!"

All of the All Spark went into Megatron's Spark. He gripped at his life source and collapsed on the ground. The flicker in his eyes died.

Starscream looked at me. "You should've let me die Shay."

I smiled. "That's the second time you called me Shay Screamer."

"Your stomach….."

I looked down, seeing blood soak my clothes. "Oh that…..heh, I feel dizzy….." the world began spinning.

"Shay!!!"

That was the last thing I heard before I fell to the ground and I sank into darkness.


	13. Chapter 13: Waking to a surprise

**This Cannot be Happening**

_**Chapter 13: awaken to a surprise **_

I'm dead….or at least I feel dead…….

"_Shay……." _

Who's calling my name?

"_Shay, it's not your time yet." _

Grandma?

"_Shay, somebody loves you and wants you to come back….." _

Who is it grandma? Bumblebee? Starscream?

"_The one……you call Starscream." _

Starscream? Loves me? Hell, I've only known him for a few days and he's saved my life and I've saved his.

"_And he's grateful Shay….." _

How come I feel dead? Am I dead?

"_You're drifting between the Dead and the Living. What is your choice Shay? Die? Or live?" _

I….choose to live.

"_Very well. Goodbye Shay." _

Grandma? I felt myself falling…..

Falling……

I saw my unconscious body. I fell towards………and into it.

A jerk….and a voice.

"Shay?"

My eyebrows scrunched and then I slowly began to open my eyes. It was hard to open them, like I was asleep for a long time. My vision was very blurry, but I blinked a few times and it cleared.

I looked to my right and saw a boy, my age, maybe a year older. Black shaggy hair, wore all black, one thing that was familiar…those red eyes…..

"Starscream?" I whispered.

He smiled a REAL smile. "It's good to hear your voice again Shay."

I looked around, seeing the familiar hospital room. "How long was I out?"

"2 weeks, as the Doctor said."

I tried to sit up, but pain erupted in my stomach and I hissed in pain. He put an arm around my shoulders, holding me up. I sighed. "I should be dead….."

"The Doctor said you fought to live. You died when you came to the hospital. But somehow, you came back. You kept fighting…"

"Screamer, don't you dare start crying on me. 'Cause I can't stand to see a Decepticon cry." I say, laughing a little bit.

"Autobot, I've fully become an Autobot now."

I smiled. "That's great Screamer. You know something?"

"What?"

"I talked to my grandma. She said something to me about you."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"She said….that….you loved me."

His red eyes widened a little bit and then he sighed. "Is it true Screamer?" I ask.

All of a sudden, his mouth crashed down on mine. I gasped.

His other arm carefully wrapped around my waist, pulling me tightly to him while keeping the other arm around my shoulders. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He then pulled away, looking at me. "Does that answer your question?"

I smiled. "Yes." And kissed his cheek.

……………………

"Holy shit Shay! What the hell happened to you?!!" Ashley looked me up and down.

I smiled, even though it hurt my face a little. I had three broken ribs, both of my arms were fully bandaged, my stomach and sides were bandaged, my legs had some cuts and bruises on them. I was on a lot of medication. "What do you think happened Ash?"

She gently hugged me. When she let go, Starscream came up behind me, wrapping one arm around my neck and the other around my waist. "Who's that?" Ashley asks.

"Can't you tell?" I ask. "It's Starscream."

Ashley blinked. "WHAT?! Are you two dating now or something?!"

"Yeah." I smiled.

Ashley glared at me. "That's no fair. How come I can't get a boyfriend?!!"

"Your friend is a little….nuts, isn't she?" he whispered in my ear.

"She sure is Screamer."


End file.
